Mi Sol, Mi Luna y Todas Mis Estrellas
by Eleanor Ryder
Summary: A story about a girl who has fallen in love with her best friend.


**_"Well"_**

That time I saw thee on a summer's day,

Thy pretty eyes sparkled like a star.

All I ever wanted was for thee to stay,

Never knew feelings would get this far.

 ** _"Tower"_**

With walls so high that I couldn't reach,

Behind it all lives a person I want to see.

Putting my words in a silent speech,

Open up the gates, I said, and let it be.

 ** _"Breathless"_**

Running, running away from thee,

For you are the only thing that I could think of.

As I swim in this magical sea,

I think, I'm drowning, drowning in love.

 ** _"Fall"_**

As I fall in this magical spell,

The autumn leaves are falling too.

With your voice ringing like a bell,

All I ever want is to be with you.

 ** _"Pocket"_**

You took off without a word,

My heart still in your little pocket.

I don't think you know, maybe never heard.

But you're also in my little locket.

 ** _"Stranger"_**

A stranger, is what you think of me.

Never heard of, never seen.

This is not how it's supposed to be.

I love you, don't be so mean.

 ** _"Listen"_**

Listen to me like you listen to music,

Every note and every beat.

Hush, my love, don't you speak,

Just listen to me and take a seat.

 ** _"Cards"_**

A game where only we could play.

Play them right and you will win the game.

Bring them down, is what you say.

I did, but our cards were not the same.

 ** _"Thoughts"_**

I can't get you out of my head.

I need you, I can't save myself.

Last thing I think of before going to bed?

You, you, nothing but you, all to myself.

 ** _"Masterpiece"_**

I'm a white canvas, you're a painter.

Grab your brush and paint on me.

I don't really care if you do it later.

Make me beautiful for people to see.

 ** _"Trap"_**

I can't run from this feeling,

There's no place to hide.

I just want to see you smiling,

And having you stay by my side.

 ** _"Luna"_**

Like a moon, you shine so bright,

Always there in my darkest days.

So, would you be my guiding light,

As this indescribable feeling stays?

 ** _"Mystery"_**

You're nothing but a mystery,

Like a song that I want to know.

Only smiling when no one could see.

Don't be shy, no one's stealing your show.

 ** _"Royalty"_**

A king to a kingdom is what you are.

I can be your queen, your highness.

A golden heart that's rich with love,

That could bring me to the highest.

 ** _"Chocolate"_**

You're like a piece of chocolate,

Sometimes bitter, sometimes sweet.

Give me love that tastes so great.

In a box, I'd always choose you in a heartbeat.

 ** _"Attracted"_**

You attract me like a magnet.

I can't let go, I think I'm helpless.

Let's just stay under the sunset

As I get myself out of this mess.

 ** _"Stuck"_**

You smile with a thousand words.

Deep within the ground I go.

You got me under this pretty curse.

To get out of it, I don't really know.

 ** _"Butterfly"_**

Like a butterfly that's full of grace,

Dancing in the summer breeze.

You don't really care what people say,

You just do your thing and let things be.

 ** _"Blink"_**

Lost you in a blink of an eye.

Strangers, just like yesterday.

All I could do is sigh,

You left me nothing to say.

 ** _"Dream"_**

Intertwined hands at a rooftop so high,

Enjoying each other's company, the city lights.

At this moment, I could only sigh.

Just like that, everything felt right.

 ** _"Hoodie"_**

It was a cold night at the rooftop,

That's why your hoodie's with me.

I felt warm inside but the shivering didn't stop.

At that moment, I set my feelings free.

 ** _"Regret"_**

I should've told you that night,

The night where you were mine.

Now that you're gone, I lost my light.

I'm sorry for missing all the signs.

 ** _"Carousel"_**

Round and round I go like a carousel.

I feel so dizzy but it feels so good.

I can't do anything, I could only yell.

I can't go down like any kid would.

 ** _"Friends"_**

Friends? We crossed so many lines,

Lines that friends shouldn't cross.

This is one of the million signs,

Signs that I only walked across.

 ** _"Blink"_**

Lost you in a blink of an eye.

Strangers, just like yesterday.

All I could do is sigh,

You left me nothing else to say.


End file.
